Frozen in the city : A modern AU
by translucyd
Summary: A programmer girl with some drug problems and a no future job. This is Elsa trying to survive in this crazy world. This story begins when she met Anna, a red-haired girl that will change her life. Rated M for drugs, legal and iligal and maybe some smut.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen in the city : A modern AU

And there she was. Once again smoking at the sound of that strange electronic music. It was late and the puffs of smoke just disappeared in the air after she filled her lung with that substance that will confuse her mind. The weed was starting to reach the head and she was giving up to it easily as she looked at the view. Since she lived in one of the tallest buildings of this neighbourhood, she took as a hobby peek at peoples lives, and the rooftop gave her the best way to do it and, also, the privacy her apartment didn't, so it worked well for her purposes. She could see some families having dinner, a lot of people watching TV or playing with their phones and, as the cold air of the evening hit her face, only one thought was in her mind : What she was doing with her live.

In that day, Elsa did her braid in her favourite way, only with two parts of hair bended around, and gone to work, but was a very stressful day. At least she could smoke here alone, just numbing her mind and trying to have 'that brilliant idea' that her boss asked her. "You're so brilliant Elsa, you're our best programmer in this company, but in last weeks you look so down. Maybe you should see a doctor? It could help you." Rodrich said, her cute boss, who was nice but incapable to help her in the way he wanted. She clearly wasn't happy in her job, but it wasn't nobody's fault; Not ever her own actually.

As she finished her cigarette Elsa laid down in the floor, looking at the stars that were able to appear; She was already dizzy and the music was just helping her get out of this planet.

The moment Elsa close her eyes, a red-haired girl arrived at the rooftop and slowly approach her, looking down. The girl smelled the obvious smell and, guessing the blonde condition, just smiled. She WAS beautiful. As far as she remember, the moment Anna first saw Elsa was in the pool at their building and Elsa clearly drunk more than she could handle. Anna never dealt nicely with drunk people, so she kept her distance. After some minutes, some very bad jokes and a puke in the pool, Elsa and her friends left to her apartment and in their way her their met. The look Elsa gave to Anna still make her blush.

But that was her chance, Anna could finally make the first verbal contact with that cutie. She considered herself a extrovert person with ability to deal with other people, but even now her heart was pounding in her ears.

In that moment Elsa opened her eyes, almost not believing that she was really seeing another person's legs right above her. She had to localize herself in space-time for a second to remember that the girl standing there was one of her neighbours. "Shit, maybe she came to complain", Elsa though. "But let's try to be nice, ok?", she told herself.

"Hey... I'm sorry but I never got your name, mistress...?" Elsa said as she sat, took off her phones, with her mind drifting away.

"Please, not Mrs. Anna. Just Anna." She answered with a smile.

And she stood there. Anna. This name passed trough her mind as an echo trough a valley. She couldn't take her eyes of that beautiful girl, neither form words to answer. And as the cold night fall, the moon rose, this story begin.

To be continued... =)


	2. Chapter 2

That girl was... absolutely had never saw no one like her. Her red hair, blue eyes and freckles just hypnotized her.  
Maybe was the drug, but everything around Elsa just disappeared in darkness, just remaining Anna.

"Hey... Elsa? Are you ok?" Anna just wanted to break that awkward silence that begun.

Some more seconds passed until Elsa could formulate a response.

"Yes..." - She spoke softly at first - "No! Yes! I mean..."

The red hair girl just smiled. "I didn't realise you're {\it that} high."

Elsa breathed deeply to focus - "C'mon girl! Don't lose this conversation!" - she thought to herself.  
"I'm sorry Anna... I've had a tough day at work and I needed forced relaxation if you know what I mean..."

"I do." The way Elsa look at her made her literally blush. "I really do." Anna just tried to ignore it, "I'm actually new to this building. Just moved to 15B. Where do you live?"

"I live at 26A," Elsa got that apartment form a friend that moved urgently to Japan, otherwise she could {\it never} paid the real value of that one

"Oh! That looks amazing! You're almost in the rooftop, you should have an awesome view!"

Elsa smiled shyly - "Actually yes... you want to go there? I mean... I can make a nice coffee for us."

"I don't doubt it. But today I'm going to sleep already. I was just discovering the building. It is good to know any place to flee if something... happens."

"Oh..." - Elsa noticing that hesitation got up on her feet and tried to be gentle - "That's ok! I ought to go to sleep also, tomorrow's work will be hard."

"So let's go downstairs together?" And so, both girls went to the elevator.

Since they in the 30th floor, the girls stand there for some time, in totally awkward silence. After some time Elsa could smell Anna's perfume; And goddess, it was driving her crazy. She smelled like a sweet and delicate flower, like Anna just came by from a green field, with blue sky and warm weather.

Elsa woke up from her daydreaming with the elevator door open and Anna's hand softly touching her arm. "We're here Elsa." she was definitely more high than she imagined.

"Oh thank you Anna," Elsa said stepping off the elevator, "Nice to meet you, and... you know... drop by any time." She shyly looked at the redhead.

"Absolutely!" Anna said as the elevator closed.

That night, Elsa saw her window in a total different way. She stood there, picturing the future, remembering how Anna smelled, how he laugh and how smooth was her skin. That touch she took to the bed, where she slept screaming that name trough her pillow.


End file.
